Courier/Skill Details
Courier Station right On first floor, building gives 3 to 4 Express Has a chance too reappear once you no longer own any Express Comes in 4 versions: # Gives 3 to 4 Express # You must pay 500EP to resume delivery because you have stolen at least 4 times. Receive 2 or 3 Express. 4 steals are subtracted from your total. # You are fired because you have at least 4 steals total and have already paid the 500EP twice. # You get a monthly salary: Attack +6, Power +6, 1000 EP (at skill level 5) You get one of the bad versions if you have stolen at least 4 times (total). You get the resupply if you have not stolen 4 times and have not received at least 6 Express since your last monthly salary (or something like that...) When getting the monthly salary, there is also a possibility to get (limited to 3 times ever) or . The chance of getting this extra reward is something like 50% starting from your third salary in the run. Opening Express Express parcels can be opened (meaning stolen) for an item: * 10% chance: 4x/5x Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll * 10% chance: 1x/2x some lesser Swordsmanship Scroll ( Kay's Scroll, Gawaine's Scroll, Tristan's Scroll, Percivale's Scroll, Geraint's Scroll, Bors's Scroll, Bedivere's Scroll, Gareth's Scroll, Galahad's Scroll, Gaheris's Scroll, Lamorak's Scroll, Lancelot's Scroll ) * 20% chance: 1x/2x signets (Unicorn's Signet, Griffin's Signet, Swan's Signet, Mermaid's Signet, Raging Bull's Signet) * 20% chance: 1x/2x/3x consumable item (Music Box, Cross, Burned Parchment) * 20% chance: 2x/3x food (Pirate's Ale, Roasted Squid, Smoked Salmon, Cheese Lobster, Fried Cod Fillet, Oyster Stew, Trout Soup ) * 20% chance: 1x/2x weapon ( Repeating Shotgun M1887, Grenade Launcher MM1, Flame Sprayer, Bazooka, Electromagnetic Gun ) Upon doing so, you "Lose 1 morality" Note: if you do an S/L and try again on the next floor, the result will be different. Delivering As long as you own some Express, there is a 35% chance of a villager appearing each floor. The villager can be male (even floors) or female (odd floors) but there doesn't seem to be any practical difference. You can give 1 (and only one) parcel to each villager. You have about 20% chance to get one of the following rewards: * 100 EP * Random piece from a Melee Suit or Magic Suit of rank 1 to 3 * Some spell scroll Limitations This skill doesn't work in sky and event mazes. Tips & Strategies Max Stealing: The maximum amount of parcels that you can steal during a run without having to pay is 3. The maximum without being doomed to get fired is 11 (requires to pay 1000EP in total). The maximum possible is 15: steal 11 (and pay the EP when required) then do deliveries until a station gives you 4 Express at once and steal those (and then you get fired). Rate of Monthly Salary: Assuming you don't steel anything and you get 3,5 parcels per station on average, each monthly salary will requires 9 encounters on average which would mean around 26 non-boss floors on average (24 for the first salary). Counting the boss floors, that's nearly 30 floors per salary.